Question: Solve for $x$ : $3x = 3$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{3x}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3}}{3}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{3}x}{\cancel{3}} = 1$ $x = 1$